


Kissing Booth

by chancetheshadow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fair, Fluff, Gen, High School, Jock - Freeform, Kissing Booths, Pining, Sloooow burn, Slow Burn, jock and nerds end up together, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancetheshadow/pseuds/chancetheshadow
Summary: The Purgatory High School coed hockey team needs to raise some money for new equipment, so they set up a booth at the fair. Who's idea was it to have a kissing booth?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 45
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this an old story of mine that I decided to rewrite. The story is finished just haven't finished editing. Hope you like it.

Crisp fall air filled the lungs of the Purgatory residents who were unfortunately up before the sun was. The rain had thankfully let up for the past few days, which meant that the plans for the fair were a go. The main rides were already set up, the only thing left were the stalls. Trucks were bringing in the materials while teams stood waiting to piece them together. 

Among those teams was the Purgatory High School Hockey team, or at least a handful of them. They were ideally awaiting their pieces, only a few of them begrudgingly slouching from lack of sleep. 

“Remind us again why we have to do this?” asked one of the groggy teens.

“Cause Fish, we need the money for new gear. Our tattered old shoulder pads and moth infested jersey aren’t gonna look good when we play the other school. Unless, you mind looking like a bum and using sponges for protection quit your whining and move your rump into gear.”

The order came from a tall redhead doning a blue devils sweatshirt and jeans. Although Nicole wasn’t an official captain of the team since she was only a junior, her teammates respect her enough to do as she said. It didn’t take much longer for the twelve hockey players to get their four walls and start marching towards the area that their actual captains had picked out.

“Did Doc and Dolls really have to pick the damn middle of the fair to set up our booth?”

“You sure do run your mouth a lot there Fishy,” commented another teammate who was carrying one corner of a wall.

“I’m just sayin’. They picked one of the furthest spots and they aren’t even here to help.”

“That’s cause they are going to be working the booth later on,” Nicole defended leading the first group with their wall to the spot near the kettle corn and cotton candy stand. “Besides with the smell of sweets over here we’re bound to get more people.”

“Yeah, like we’re going to have trouble getting tickets,” two of the other boys on the team shared high fives. Nicole only rolled her eyes at the obnoxiousness of some of her teammates. 

“With a mug like your’s Richards we’ll have to beg people for their tickets.”

That got a round of “oh’s” from the team and chuckling grin from Nicole who gave a nod of approval towards the smallest member of their team, Jeremy Chetri. He lacked the usual size for a hockey player but it made up for it in speed, that and he was a genius at strategy so he was a key asset to making up their plays. 

Though they were placed in the middle of the grounds the team was able to get their walls in place and settle quite efficiently. They may give each other a hard time on and off the ice, but the blue devils hockey team worked well together. In less time than anticipated, the four walls had been fastened together with wires and tethered to the ground. 

Stepping back Nicole looked at their finished work checking to see if the banner across the top of the booth was aligned. Hands on her hips she let out a huff. The booth was perfect though she thought it a little ridiculous what the team had decided to pedal this year. The banner was just a large white paper with blue devils painted on it and in large blue letters was written “Kissing Booth”. She liked to think that she and her teammates were a little more mature than most but then again she had to remember they were just teenagers. 

“Why couldn’t we stick with the IOUs?” she muttered to herself.

“Cause not all of us can have our crush buy an IOU and cash it for hockey lessons.” Nicole started a bit at being overheard by their tiniest player who gave her a knowing smile. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on Nic, Waverly could’ve easily asked Wynonna to teach her. I mean Wynonna is on the hockey team too.” That was a fair point but the redhead wasn’t about to admit that.

It was a well known secret amongst the hockey team that Nicole harbored a not so small crush on Wynonna’s younger sister Waverly. So last year when the team had sold IOUs that could be cashed out on any member of the team, there were many who were convinced that WayHaught was a ship about to set sail. But turns out baby girl Waverly really was only keen on learning more about the sport. Though the close proximity she shared with Nicole during their lesson could be cause for debate. 

“She just wanted an outside perspective on the sport that wasn’t her sister.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Haught,” snorted Jeremy. 

Grumbling Nicole shoved him and faced their other team members. 

“Alright guys we’ve got the grunt work done so go ahead and go home, see you all later.”

The team started to disperse heading to their respective cars, Jeremy following Nicole since he’d parked near her. 

“You know I actually thought it was going to take longer, even packed up my jersey and everything to change too.” 

“Well pays to have muscled boys on the hockey team. They can actually carry the walls with little to no struggle.” Jeremy commented as they were passing the entrance. 

“Yeah that’s…. True.” Nicole’s voice tapered off noticing someone standing by the trucks where they had gotten the walls for their booth. Upon closer look, Nicole recognized the woman as Ms. Fields, her middle school English teacher.

Without hesitation, the redhead walked over to the older woman and greeted her.

“Morning, Ms. Fields. Everything alright?”

The teacher was in her mid thirties and though she had a reputation for being stricter than a nun at Sunday school, she could be the sweetest lady too. Running a frustrated hand through her dark curly hair, Ms. Fields let out a frustrated sigh, before greeting her old student.

“Good morning, Nicole. I'd like to say everything's just dandy, but it seems my brothers are either sleeping off a hangover or just sleeping.”

Nicole let out a sympathetic chuckle. “There anything I can do to help?”

Ms. Fields shakes her head, “Oh that's really sweet of you dear. But even knowing that you could down any player on the ice, I don’t think you’d be able to help much without a team.”

“Good thing I got a team then.”

Looking back towards the parking lot she saw her teammates hadn't left just yet. Putting her middle and pointer finger between her lips she let out a loud whistle getting all their, and a few others, attention. When she waved them over, they didn’t hesitate to follow her instructions, even if they were a little puzzled. 

Once gathered around, she quickly explained the situation. There were the usual grunts of annoyance but few really put up a fight when they noticed how serious Nicole was about helping Ms. Fields. None of them were keen on facing the defender’s rath on the ice, because if you pissed Nicole Haught off far enough, you’ll be laying yourself flat on the ice voluntarily just to get some relief from all the damage her body checks would cause.

Luckily, Ms. Fields’ booth area wasn’t too far and they were set up quickly before people started meandering in, hoping to get some of the rides done before the larger crowds showed up. 

Though the crowds were thin now, there was sure to be a horde forming in front of Ms. Fields’ booth. The English teacher was a crowd pleaser when it came to baking, her pies tasted like a summer picnic and a Christmas dinner all rolled into one. She made all kinds, ranging from classic banana cream to chocolate fudge with almonds and crusted with Oreos. Almost a guarantee to give you cavities, but they were worth it. Truth be told most of the players were hoping she'd offer to repay them with a free slice of pie, luckily they weren't disappointed.

“Seems I was wrong to think that chivalry is dead,” Ms. Fields smiled at the teens who had just finished moving the two tall ovens she would be using to store her pies in. “You’ll all have to come on over later and get a slice on the house. It's the least I can do for keepin’ y'all here for hours.” 

There were soft cheers coming from everyone, forgetting that they were all tired. 

“Seems you’ll be seeing more of the hockey team later on then, Ms. Fields.” Nicole said with a dimpled grin. 

“Oh and I’ll make sure to send my niece over to that booth of your’s, Ms. Haught,” sending the young redhead a wink. 

Nicole blushed. Katherine Fields was the captain of the cheer squad and easily one of the prettiest girls at school. She and Nicole were probably the only two women in town who were out publicly, meaning everyone thought they were destined for each other. Heck at some point NIcole also expected it. But as fate would have it, the chivalrous hockey player fell for her best friend’s little sister instead. That and Katherine was interested in someone in the next town over that she’d met via an online game chat room. 

“I’ll make sure to say ‘hi’,” the redhead said, walking away with her team towards their cars again.

With the sun peeking through the clouds, it seemed that more of Purgatory’s residents were venturing out to the fairgrounds. Among those residents were a pair of freshly dressed hockey players making their way to their pre assembled booth.

“Ahhhh, the first shifters!” yelled Richards to their incoming teammates. “Must suck to get the early bird special. Fewer babes to smooch.” 

“Do you practice being a condescending dipshit, Richards? Or is that just natural talent?” Again there was a low chuckle at the expense of their teammate, who just kept his mouth shut skulting over to his car.

“Haught, aren’t you on the first shift too?” Asked Tommy one of the newcomers as he high fived the rest of his teammates who were leaving as well. 

“Yeah just gotta change out of this,” she said pulling on her sweaty shirt. “I’ll meet you guys at the booth. Stop by Ms. Fields’ booth, she promised the hockey team a free slice for helping her this morning.” 

They whooped and cheered, heading to the booth with a bit more pep, leaving Nicole and Jeremy finishing their short journey. 

“What time are you coming back, Chetri?” Nicole unlocked her pick up truck and tugged her duffle bag up front.

“Not till 1,” he said cheerfully. 

“You suck,” she groaned, pulling on a long sleeve on before her jersey. “Not only do I have to put up with you testosterone driven idiots on and off the ice, but now I have to interact with the rest of the town’s manchildren too.”

“At least you get more breaks?” Nicole laughed at how Jeremy was trying to see the silver lining of her situation. Being that the coed hockey team only had two girls, Nicole and her best friend Wynonna, they each had to cover half of the fair. Nicole decided to get the first half just to get it over with. That and Wynonna absolutely loathed mornings, so expecting her to be at the fair by 10AM would be like trying to get a cat to fetch a stick. With the clean jersey pulled in place, Nicole told her about the deal that she and Wynonna had made with Doc and Dolls.

“That and both Wynonna and I get to punch Doc and Dolls as many times as we have to kiss boymen today.” 

Jeremy laughed and then looked confused for a second questioning why Wynonna got to punch them too.

“Cause she can. And really who’s going to argue with Wynonna Earp.”

The Earp name didn’t have the best legacy due to the drunken actions of Ward Earp, but the two Earp sisters had made their own reputations. Wynonna’s was being the rebellious wild child that did what she wanted and didn’t take shit from anyone. Especially if the ignoramus was stupid enough to mess with Waverly. The younger Earp was the sweeter and quieter one, but just as much of a spit fire if provoked. It was probably that sparkiness that attracted the redheaded defense woman in the first place. 

“Well enjoy your long shift, Haught. Glad I’m not you right now.” Nicole answered that with flip of her finger. 

Running her hand through hair she pulled it out of its messy bun and let it hang loosely knowing that it would be a futile effort to try and tame it. Following the sweet aroma of cotton candy and funnel cake, she found Tommy and David scarffing down their slices of pie. They were both licking their spoons clean when she settled down into the booth. 

“Breakfast of Champions, isn’t it boys?” She teased as they were scraping the plates for every bit of pie filling. 

“Its Ms. Fields’ pie, you can’t waste any of it!” 

Shaking her head she laughed at them. Not only for acting like a pair of starved animals with their pie, but the fact that they looked a mess even though they hadn’t been up nearly as long as she had. Most likely they had been up playing some video game.

“You two look like you got in a fight with Randy Nedley’s rusted old leaf blower and lost.”  
They both glared at her. 

“If you must know we were fighting through the deep roads trying to find the source of earthquakes.” He seemed so proud of himself as he explained his nightly adventures, tucking his clean plate under his seat to be trashed later.

“And you were romancing Cassandra while you were at it huh?” Nicole said knowingly.

“I’m sure Sera is more to your liking.” David shot back.

“She’s alright though a bit rambunctious for my taste. Lady Montilyet on the other hand.” There was a pleasant look on Nicole’s face as she mentioned the other romantic interest. “She’s definitely worth putting in the hours.”

The two nodded in agreement before David let out a long yawn. Looking out to the few people who had already made their way to the fair, Nicole noticed that most were families.

Of course cause who else would be up at 10AM on a Saturday? She thought.  
With a heavy sigh, she pulled out a deck of cards she kept with her for times such as this. It didn’t take much to entice her teammates into a few games. This really was going to be a long shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment. A bit of a filler but we'll get to the good stuff in the next chapter.

As predicted they didn’t have many people come over. Most were the other people working their own stalls who wanted to support the hockey team. Though there was one scrappy ten year old boy that came by.

He looked up at Nicole and scowled before he asked, “Do I have to kiss you to give you my ticket?”

From his tone it sounded as though that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“Have to?” David asked, “Nah little man, you get to kiss her. I mean wouldn’t you want to kiss a pretty girl like that?” He sent an exaggerated look over to Nicole. The boy just scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

“Eww gross. No, girls have cooties.”

Crossing her arms across her chest, Nicole pretended to be offended. 

“Excuse me, but I’ll have you know that I got my cootie shot when I was five, so I’m cootie free,” leaning forward she looked him dead in the eye. “Did you get your cootie shot?”

For a moment he looked a little scared, but shook it off. 

“No, I don’t need to. I’m a boy, and boys don’t get cooties. That’s just girls.”

Both Nicole’s teammates snorted in laughter behind her as she and the kid had a “ya uh” and “nu uh” fight. The fight finally ended when Nicole suggested that she give him his cootie shot so he was covered even if he didn’t have cooties. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Smiling, Nicole had him put his arm out so she could reach his shoulder. Making a fist she stuck her middle knuckle out using that to trace circles and then lightly poke dots along his arm.

“Circle, circle, dot, dot. Now you have to cootie shot. Now you’re cootie free.” The redhead leaned back in her chair with a smile. 

“So now if I were to kiss a girl I wouldn’t get cooties?”

“Nope,” she responded with a pop.

He pondered for a moment and then slammed the ticket on the table, looking at Nicole expectantly. 

“At least now I won’t get cooties.”

“Hey you could always ask David to give you a kiss,” Nicole offered. 

He looked over at the older boy curiously as David tried to smile without looking like a deer caught in headlights, then said, “No thanks I’d rather get cooties. He smiles funny.”

It was Nicole’s turn to snort in laughter. She calmed herself down and then leaned over planting a soft peck on the little boy’s cheek. For all his scrappy attitude the little boy immediately turned a bright pink hue after receiving the short peck. The older kids could easily see how he was struggling to hold back a smile, and lucky for him none of them said anything. They just nodded when he cleared his voice and demanded that they win all the games next season.

“I don’t want to have kissed a girl for nothing.” It was very obvious that he was forcing the disgusted face he put on. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make your sacrifice worth it.” Timmy bit his lip as Nicole spoke to the boy in a very serious tone, giving him a firm handshake. 

He was almost completely out go sight before he turned and smiled shyly at Nicole and waved. Shaking her head with a smile and a half hearted eye roll, Nicole waved back. 

“Oh poor kid. Doesn’t know he has absolutely no chance.” Nicole elbowed David who at least had the decently to wait till the kid was gone before chuckling like a clown. “You’re so violent.”

“And you’re an ass,” she teased back. To that David smiled and sat up straighter looking smug.

“Damn, Haught. Don’t you have a mouth on you?”

Looking up the hockey players saw a petite girl with long wavy black hair. Her skin was tan from hours spent outside cheering and her eyes a striking shade of blue with a hint of green.

“Hey Kat, what are you doing here?” Nicole asked ignoring the way that David and Timmy reduced to doofuses, well more than they usually are.

“You’re not the only high school team who has a booth here, Haughtstuff.” She winked at the redhead paying no mind to the drooling boys next to her. Katherine may not have been interested in Nicole but that didn’t stop the two from practicing their flirting skills on each other.

“Cheer squad doing another raffle?”

“Nah, we're doing a dart game this year.” The brunette answered excitedly. “And we have some pretty nifty prices if you can win. You should come by. Promise to give you a hand.” Nicole rolled her eyes playfully at how Katherine wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“Maybe later, Fields.”

“You’re no fun.” She said with an exaggerated pout. “Well I just came to remind you about my aunt’s offer this morning. She said you guys were her saviors, since my uncles were a no show.”

“We couldn’t just leave her there to handle everything by herself. It took a team of six to get this thing together.” Nicole gestured to the simple booth she was sitting in that was literally just four walls stuck together with wires and tethered to the ground with some rope. 

The cheer captain folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“How are you even real, Nicole Haught. Rough and aggressive defender on the ice and sweet chivalrous gentlewoman on land?” the only response to Katherine’s words was a shift in shoulders.

“I mean she learned from the best.” David was finally able to find his voice. “I taught her everything she knows.” 

The redhead really wanted to scoff at the thought of learning anything from the guy who could barely remember how to say hi in Spanish class, but she was too busy cringing at the overly cocky grin plastered to his face. 

“Funny, my aunt didn’t mention seeing you this morning,.”

His bravado faltered a moment before he tried explaining that he wasn’t because he had to take care of his sick grandmother yesterday and it was a long night for him.

“Awww, that’s so sweet of you.” David was totally buying the fake swooning act Katherine was pulling. Nicole bit her lip to keep from laughing sharing a knowing look with Tommy. “So were you watching your grandma before or after playing Dragon Age for 14 hours and finally romancing Cassandra?” David completely deflated at her words. “Stephanie may have mentioned you were bragging about it earlier.”

It didn’t take long for him to start re-enacting a fish out of water. Nicole bursted into laughter at his floundering. Raising her hand she and Katherine shared a high five, both thoroughly amused. After having a good laugh the dark haired cheerleader said her goodbyes heading back to her booth. As she walked away she turned around and called out. 

“Hey, David. I would’ve chosen Josephine.”

With a final salute to them she was off and out of sight leaving the hockey players to themselves again.

David elbowed Nicole in an attempt to get her to stop snickering but that didn’t seem to work. Instead she seemed almost ready to fall out of her seat.

“You know as the only person in town that has a shot with her, you’d think you’d try harder to impress her.”

“Just cause we’re both gay doesn’t mean we have to end up together,” Nicole said, rolling her shoulders to relax a bit.

“Oooohhh. You just mean you’re still not over your crush over a certain Earp sister.” 

She didn’t answer that question. Instead she flipped him off and leaned over the flat area of the booth deciding people watching would be better then denying her obvious attraction for the younger Earp. She scratched her nail against the wood, contemplating, what are the odds she’d return her feelings? It’d take a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to get some feedback. Click on the Kudos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Hope you like it.

People watching must have really gotten boring, because sleep came easier than she thought. It felt as though only five minutes had passed when she was being awoken by a flick to the top of her ear. 

“What the hell,” groggily she looked up and saw that Tim and David had been replaced with Dolls and Jeremy. 

“Plan on sleeping away your shift, Haught?” asked Jeremy knowing Nicole was probably tired since she didn’t get a chance to go home after setup. 

“If it means I don’t have to hear your scraggly voice yes.”

“Come on Sleeping Beauty, it’s almost one, which means those boys are gonna be lining up for you.” 

It was almost as if Dolls’ words had summoned every teen boy in Purgatory to their booth. It only took half an hour for Nicole’s line to be almost as long as her teammates’. Part of her thought she should be flattered by all her customers, but after having to kiss a few of them she was really regretting her decision. Would it have killed any of them to use some chapstick? At one point Nicole would have preferred to makeout with a sander. 

Around three o’clock the lines started to dissipate, allowing the three hockey players a moment to rest their working lips. The kissing part wasn’t the worst part, it was pretending that any of them were halfway decent kissers. It probably would have been easier to fake if she were kissing some of the girls that had showed up at their booth, but NIcole had no such luck. She let out a sigh leaning her head forward giving her cheeks a chance to rest from having to hold a smile. No sooner had she set her head down on the counter did she hear the most annoying voice in all of Purgatory. 

“Hey there, Haughtie.” Hoping her ears were playing tricks on her she looked up to be greeted by a boy whose hair looked like it would catch fire if someone lit a match too closely. “Been waiting for me long?”

“Champ,” she said her “cheery” voice, but with less effort. “Came to visit Dolls and Jeremy?” She asked hopefully, though she knew that her teammates and Champ never talked. 

“Nope,” he said with a pop. “Came to trade a ticket for a kiss.”

Oh I’m so gonna kill Doc and Dolls for this, Nicole thought. 

“Huh, great.” Clearing her throat she stood up trying to look sincerely disappointed, but she looked more like she was constipated. “But I have a break coming up so you’ll have to catch me another time.” That wasn’t completely a lie. She was due for a break not having a chance to get away since her nap earlier. 

“Ah come on it won’t take that long. Unless you want it to.” 

How girls found his lines swoon worthy was beyond Nicole’s imagination. Forcing a smile she insisted that she had to go, needing caffeine to fuel her for the last hour of her shift. She had almost gotten away before Champ pulled out a long strip of tickets. 

“I’ll give you twenty tickets for one kiss.” 

Now Nicole wasn’t one to sell out by any means, but twenty tickets was essentially twenty bucks. And seeing as their equipment was so shitty, they would be better off wearing sponges, twenty bucks could go a long way to getting them some decent protective gear. She debated for a few moments before making her decision. Making minimal effort to hide her frustrated groan, she took her seat and Champ’s tickets. 

The seconds before their lips met were like waiting for a roller coaster to reach the top before it dropped, but with dread instead of excitement filling her stomach. Not surprising his lips were drier than a cracked desert floor and the flaked skin poked like a cactus. What made it worse than any of the previous kisses Nicole had to endure was that Champ thought he could enhance the experience by using his tongue. Nicole would have prefered to be slobbered on by a Saint-Bernard who just finished eating wet dog food. At least then she wouldn’t feel as though a slippery worm were trying to burrow its way through her lips. Before the offending appendage could actually make its way in her mouth she pulled back, wiping the spit off her face and thanking Champ for coming by before she practically sprinted to the bathroom. 

Once she got there she ran through, skipping the line and going straight for the sink scrubbing her mouth with soap and water. The women around her watched her with raised eyebrows each coming up with their own scenarios as to why the redhead was washing her mouth so roughly. 

“Said one to many curse words there, Haught?” Looking in the mirror in front of her Nicole saw a smirking Wynonna Earp with her signature leather jacket and long chain necklace.

“More like I had to lock lips with Champ Hardy,” the mortified look on the older Earp’s face would’ve made Nicole laugh if she wasn’t currently preoccupied with scrubbing off any possible residue of Champ’s spit. 

“What in the world would have you willingly kiss that wanna be cowboy?”

Semi satisfied with her clean up, Nicole was drying her mouth as she turned to look at Wynonna. 

“In case you don’t remember we have a kissing booth to run for the hockey team. And since we are the only girls on the team we have to kiss the overgrown boys of this town for their tickets.”

“Really? You got mauled by Champ the chump for a stupid ticket. Never pegged you to be easy, Haughtshot.” They both walked out, heading back toward their booth.

“It was twenty tickets thank you very much.”

“Wait,” Wynonna stopped and grabbed Nicole’s arm so they were facing each other. “Hardy paid twenty tickets to kiss you?” 

The brunette looked impressed by the news but then asked, “Was it a French kiss?”

“He sure as hell wanted it to be. His tongue was trying to pry my mouth open like a drunk trying to open a whiskey bottle before noon.”

Wynonna looked at her shocked and disgusted as they continued on their way.

“Haught damn, looks like you’re a Haught commodity around these parts.” Nicole rolled her eyes at her best friend’s pun. It wasn’t something new, but at least Wynonna tried to keep it interesting.

When they reached the booth Nicole considered taking a swing at Dolls for not helping her out earlier, but figured bruising him up before practice was the better option. Intending to head out since Wynonna was already there, Nicole raised her hand in goodbye. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Haughtsauce?” the brunette asked.

“Uh, home?” she said as though it were obvious.

“Like hell you are, there’s still got time on your shift Red.” Looking at her wrist watch Nicole saw she had seven minutes before she could actually leave.

“Oh come on Wy, I just had to kiss rodeo clown. Can you just take over now?” Wynonna almost seemed to ponder the idea for a moment.

“As much as I like to see people beg, and you know I do,” Nicole gave her an unimpressed look as she continued, “I’m gonna say no can do. If I’m stuck at this holding cell until after midnight and have to do clean up, I’m milking this bitch like a snake.”

“Great analogy Earp,” it's not that Wynonna didn’t know Nicole was being sarcastic but she was choosing to see it as a genuine compliment. 

The defender climbed over the counter not bothering to walk through the side entrance. Slumping in her chair she thought of how pointless it was. What could happen in this short amount of time? Turned out something was going to happen those last seven minutes.

Walking towards them in a thick maroon sweater, form fitting dark blue jeans, and fluffy boots was Purgatory’s town sweetheart. A thin braid crowned her head while the rest of her honey colored hair waved down her back in long tresses. Nicole could gaze at her for hours and never tire of the way she smiled, or the way her cheeks turned a tad pink from the cold. Waverly Earp was her kryptonite and honestly Nicole wish she could fall for someone other than her best friend’s straight sister. 

Seeing her sister making her way over, Wynonna chance a glance at her tall friend who she was well aware had a crush on Waverly. The dopey grin would have had Wynonna rolling around in laughter, but she played it cool, at least for the moment. 

“Hey there, psycho. Come to donate to the cause that is Purgatory Misfits on Ice?” Wynonna asked as the younger brunette was within earshot. 

“Of course, how else am I going to get any sisterly affection from you?” Waverly greeted everyone in the booth, spending just a second longer looking at Nicole, though the redhead was too in her own head to notice or respond. She dropped a ticket into the jar and was approaching Wynonna for a kiss on the cheek when she was met with a puzzled look. 

“Hey now, Baby Girl. I love you and all, but these lips aren’t on duty for another,” pulling Nicole’s wrist she checked the time, “five minutes. You’re gonna have to cash that ticket with one of those hooligans,” she gestured at her three teammates behind the counter.

“Uh….” Waverly looked towards them a bit embarrassed. She gave Dolls and Jeremey hesitant looks before explaining herself. “No offense guys, but you’re kind of like annoying brothers to me. Which makes getting a kiss from either of you just weird.”

Both Dolls and Jeremy agreed.

“Yeah it’d be like Luke and Leia kissing, but knowing they were brother and sister,” Jeremy chuckled at his own joke though no one else seemed to find it amusing, or really understand it. 

“How about, Haughtpants? She’s still technically on duty,” offered Wynonna choosing to push the conversation past the awkward silence.

“Wynonna,” Nicole was practically hissing at her for suggesting such a thing.

“What? You’re the only one here who’s on duty and doesn’t have some brotherly bond that calls for weird Harry Potter references.”

“Star Wars,” Nicole and Waverly corrected at the same time.

“Whatever. Just get to it, no need to short change my sister who’s only trying to help our motley crew of delinquents.”

Nicole and Waverly shared a look, both uncertain of what should be done. Shrugging her shoulders Waverly said, “It's not the worst idea.”

Not exactly what Nicole wanted to hear, but she guessed she’d take what she got. Nodding her head in agreement, she leaned into the counter to make it easier for the shorter girl to reach her. Once Waverly was standing in front of her, Nicole could tell how nervous she really was. She chalked it up to the fact that they were being watched, since there was currently no line for the boys at all (how that managed to happen at that moment was a surprise to Nicole). 

They were closing the distance between each other, Waverly’s eyes scrunched closed and her lips slightly pursed. Thinking it would be wrong to take advantage of the situation for her own gain, Nicole made a decision she hoped she wouldn’t regret later. 

A moment before their lips were going to meet, Nicole veered to the side so they landed a respectful distance away from Waverly’s mouth and on her cheek. Pulling back she brushed her nose against Waverly’s prolonging the moment, only opening her eyes when their faces were a good distance apart. Both pairs of brown eyes locked on each other, both trying to read what the other was thinking. 

“Hey, I said don’t short change her, Haught. What the hell was that?” Wynonna’s words broke the bubble that the girls were in.

“It was exactly what was asked for. A kiss.” Nicole said a bit more aggressive than she anticipated. Checking her pockets for her phone and keys, she stood up to leave. 

“And now my shift has officially ended. So you’re up, Wynonna.” Heading out the side Nicole waved to everyone. “See you around guys. Later, Waves.” The young Earp smiled back at her as she left, though part of Nicole thought she looked a little disappointed, but that could have just been wishful thinking on her part.

She made it back to her car without much happening, climbing in and looking forward to going home and sleeping. Pulling into her driveway she noticed the absence of her parents’ car. Thinking there wouldn’t be any obstacles between her and her bed she sleepily smiled, but it turned out the house wasn’t as empty as she thought it was. 

Barreling into her as soon as she opened the door was a six year old redhead with a splash of freckles across her cheeks and a gaping hole where there used to be two front teeth.

“Cole’s home!” shouted the child once Nicole had picked her up.

“Geez, Ian. Bust my eardrum why don’t you?” Nicole said to her younger sister who apologized but her toothy (or semi toothy) grin told her she was anything but sorry.

“Oh yours sorry huh?” Nicole began tickling the child causing her to squirm in her arms trying to get away. The older sister managed to blow a few raspberries on her cheeks before their father came towards them.

“Alright, break it up you two we have to get going if we don’t wanna miss more of the fair.” Mr. Haught reaches out for his youngest, settling her on his hip. “How long do you think you’ll need to get ready?” He explained that her mother went to help a friend out at the fair and took the other car meaning Nicole would have to head out with them if she wanted to go to the fair.

“I was actually thinking of turning in early.” Nicole told them about helping Ms. Fields that morning and how she’d been at the fairgrounds for almost nine hours already. “I’m beat so, food and sleep are on the agenda next.” She didn’t wait for much of an answer heading up the stairs to her room.

“Noooo.” Came a groan from the smallest redhead. “Cole, you promised you’d take me on the merry go round!” Seeing his older daughter slump over the stair railing he tried to reason with Lilian. Saying he’d take her and then they’d get ice cream after. 

“No Daddy, Cole pinkie promised. If she doesn’t take me her pinkie’s gonna fall off.” At that little reminder, Nicole stood up and agreed to be ready after showering and changing. She may have been exhausted, but she’d be damned if she broke a pinkie promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sibling can be a great ally.

With the dried sweat washed away she shifted through her clothes pulling out a t shirt, black jeans and her knee high boots. She didn’t freeze easy but she made sure to grab her blue flannel jacket it case there was a nip in the air. Snagging her beanie off it’s hook she headed out to the car where her dad and sister were waiting. 

The car ride was short but it was enough time for Nicole to scarf down the sandwich Lillian had made her. They parked and the youngest Haught dragged the other two towards the ticket booth, excited to finally be at the fair.

One they procured them, Lillian took off towards the first ride she saw; the spinning tea cups.

“Ian, wait up.” Nicole called out chasing after her sister. 

“Nicky,” turning back her father handed her a long strand of tickets. “I’m going to go find your mom. We’ll catch you two later alright.” 

With a nod, she went to her sister who was almost to the front of the line. Once they were let in, Lillian was made a beeline to the green cup on the other end of the ride. The youngest Haught let out a happy squeal when she got there but it immediately turned to a frown when someone else reached for the handle.

“Hey, I was here first,” she said, scrunching her nose as she climbed in before the sandy haired boy could reply.

Seeing the whole exchange, Nicole reprimanded her sister for her behavior.

“Ian, that was rude. Apologize right now.”

Lillian at least looked a little embarrassed, but she was more concerned with having to wait for the ride to start. Crouching down to his level Nicole also apologized for her sister.

“Sorry about her, she can be a bit of a grumpy pants sometimes,” that seemed to make him giggle and Lillian grumble. “You on this ride alone?” 

He shook his head but before she could ask him who was with him someone answered.

“I’m with him actually.”

Smiling, Nicole stood tall and looked at the girl in the maroon sweater, dark blue jeans, and fuzzy boots.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Am I that predictable?” Waverly asked, hugging her arms to herself.

“Only in the best way.” The corners of Waverly’s lips tugged up at the statement. “Would you guys like to join us?” Nicole offered, paying no mind to her sister’s slack jawed expression, though Waverly noticed.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” The brunette asks hesitantly. 

“Don’t worry she’ll get over it,” Nicole whispers so only Waverly heard her. “Besides the more the merrier, right Ian?”

With a huff Lillian agreed, but made sure to scoot farther away from everyone, especially her sister. They were all situated and ready for the ride, the little boy, Andy, was sitting next to Lillian on one side and Nicole and Waverly were on the other. 

Wanting to ease the tension Nicole asked Andy if he liked to go fast or slow on this ride. His ears perked up and he immediately said he liked going fast.

“I like when we go so fast you can’t see the people on the outside cause they’re all fuzzy.”

“Really?” Lillian asked, seeming to have gotten over her pouty phase. “Cole and I like going so fast we can’t walk straight. One time we got so dizzy we threw up.” She said it with such pride, it was hard to believe she was talking about vomiting. 

“Maybe not that fast guys. I want to be able to keep my food down thank you.” 

At Waverly's words the two kids had matching cheshire cat grins. Waverly Earp just put a large target on her back, and these kids were locked and loaded. 

Once the ride started the younger two started turning the ride, really putting in some elbow grease. Whether Waverly was just playing the part of frightened teen Nicole didn’t know, but she couldn’t help but laugh at how she covered her face with her hands. Lillian and Andy were rumbling with laughter at her reaction.

“Cole, help us! Pleease!” Lillian yelled over the wind and screaming of other people on the ride.

“Don’t you dare, Nicole.” Her hands were still covering her face, making it hard for the redhead to take Waverly seriously.

“Sorry, Earp. She did say please.”. 

The redhead didn’t know if she was just enjoying the kids’ newly obnoxious laughter or the reason behind the intense cackling. With the increased speed Waverly let out a shriek and hid behind Nicole, looking for some sort of reprieve. Her face was buried in the redhead’s back, her hands gripping the blue flannel firmly but not in a vice so Nicole knew she wasn’t too terrified. The jacket definitely kept out the cold, but it wasn’t so thick that Nicole didn’t take note of the warmth their new closely brought with it. Or maybe she was just getting flustered. Regardless of the spike in temperature Nicole kept spinning the cup with the kids. 

The ride seemed too short for the kids, though getting out they were both walking like a couple of drunks staggering out of Shorty’s.

“Looks like you had fun in there,” came the gruff voice of an older gentleman with greying hair and thick glasses. 

“Grampa!” Andy yelled, walking towards the man like a colt taking its first steps. “We had a blast didn’t we?” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Lillian took the initiative to tell him all about the ride, Andy adding in his input too. The old man laughed at how the kids made it their mission to make Waverly dizzy. Once they’d sufficiently talked his ear off he smiled at them and made sure to thank Waverly for going on the ride with him. Of course she waved it off as nothing, saying goodbye as the grandfather and grandson headed toward the cotton candy booth.

“No wonder you won the “nicest person in Purgatory” award.” Nicole teased once the pair had left. “It’d be hard not to give it to you when you’re always being nice to little kids and old people. Can’t really compete with that.”

Waverly punched Nicole’s arm for her teasing.

“Ow,” Nicole said holding her arm dramatically. “I might have to take my vote back.”

“You wouldn’t.” The way she scrunched her eyes at Nicole, made the redhead smile so hard her dimples showed.

“Cole, can we go to the merry go round now?” 

The older girls looked at Lillian, having momentarily forgotten she was there. The older Haught nodded while the younger one let out a whoop in excitement. 

“I better let you guys get to it. I’ll see you around, Nicole.” 

“You’re not coming with us?” The question came from the shortest of the group, a bit confused that Waverly was walking away.

“I don’t want to be a bother,” she said pausing in her movements to look at the two.

“You’re not a bother, Waves.” Nicole locked eyes with her’s hoping she knew how sincere she was being. 

“I’d hate to intrude on your sister time together.” 

“It’s not intruding if you were invited.” 

“Well I didn’t exactly get an invitation either, Haught.” Waverly said with a smug look crossing her arms. 

“Do you want to come to the merry go round with us, Waverly?” Lillian asked before her sister had a chance to.

“I’d love to, thank you for inviting me Lillian.”

The little redhead smiled and reached for Waverly’s hand and told her she could ride with her. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Nicole asked walking behind the two who took off without bothering to see if she was following.

“You’re a big girl, you’ll get over it.” Lillian said, causing Waverly to bust out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd Ian do? Kudos and Comments always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really in an editing mood this evening. Also these chapters are kinda short so that makes it easier. This one has some more Haught sibling interactions and obviously our loving Waverly. Enjoy.

The line for the merry go round was fairly long, meaning the girls had to wait at least twenty minutes. That didn’t seem to be an issue since Lillian found it an opportune moment to chat with both of them. And by chat, it meant telling Waverly embarrassing stories about Nicole. Granted the six year old wasn’t completely aware that she was ruining her sister’s tough reputation by mentioning that Nicole still had a stuffed orange cat that she slept with.

“One time I borrow Calamity Jane to play tea party and she got so sad ‘cause she thought she lost her that she started crying.” That got an awe from the brunette listening to the story. 

“I was not crying,” Nicole argued vehemently. “I just had dust in eyes from looking for her in the attic.”

“Really?” Lillian asked actually curious. “Mommy said it was ‘cause you missed Janey.”

The eldest Haught was turning beet red and was having a hard time not gagging her sister with her own beanie.

“I have a question for you,” Waverly said, Nicole thankful for the change in topic. “Why are you both wearing the same hat?”

At first Nicole was confused, until she noticed what beanie her sister was actually wearing. She smiled when she saw the cursive letters of the words “Mischief Managed” written in white letters across the forehead of the hat. There was a short chuckle shared between the two sisters before Nicole shared the story.

“One year, for Halloween, Ian and I decided we wanted to dress up as the Weasley twins.”

“I was George!” Lillian said excitedly. “I got to wear a bloody rag on my head so people knew which one I was.”

Waverly smiled at how excited the young girl was at the idea of having a bloody bandage on her head. She looked back at Nicole to hear the rest of the story.

“Anyway, that Christmas my dad, thinking he’s the funniest guy to walk the earth.”

“He’s not that funny.” 

Nicole snorted at her sister’s comment but pushed on.

“He got us matching beanies that year so that we could always be the twins even after Halloween.” 

“That’s adorable.” Waverly said, a bit jealous at the adoration that went into the gift, though it was meant as a joke. “I once tried to convince Wynonna to dress up as part of the Scooby Doo gang. I even told her she could be Daphne and I would be Velma.”

Both Haughts let out a soft chuckle, smiling at that image.

“I would have wanted to be Daphne. She wears a purple dress and has red hair like me,” said Lillian as she thought of the two choices.

“I wanted to be her too, but I knew my sister wouldn’t have dressed up as Velma.” Waverly explained to the younger girl.

“I think you picked to perfect costume, Waves. You and Velma are both very nerdy people.” Nicole noticed that Waverly looked a little down casted at her comment and was about to say something, when the line started moving. They managed to get on the ride, and just like the tea cups, Lillian took off in search of her perfect horse. 

They found her climbing onto a white unicorn and lucky for them there were two empty horses near her. Lilian hopped in her seat excitedly as Nicole worked to strap her in. She looked over at Waverly who had straddled a black horse with red reins but noticed that she wasn’t wearing her strap.

“Cole, Waverly’s not wearing her seatbelt.” 

They both looked over at the Earp who let out a gasp at being snitched on. Immediately she started looking for her own strap so as to quell the accusative look sent her way by the sisters. She was able to find it, but it had gotten stuck on the tail of the horse and she couldn’t seem to get it out.

“Need help there, Ms. Earp?” Nicole walked over to a struggling Waverly seeing as she was done with Lilian. 

“I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself,” she said, though Nicole just leaned against her horse looking on. 

Eventually the brunette relented and asked for help. With a smirk, Nicole was able to unhitch the strap from the tail. She clipped it on and made sure the belt secured Waverly to her spot. Once done, she looked up to meet with hazel colored eyes watching her. It was strange to be able to look up at Waverly for once. With their height difference, it was usually the other way around. 

“Safety first.”

Her smirk didn't drop, instead she smiled a little harder when she noticed pink tint creep up Waverly’s cheeks. She patted her leg and made her way back to her horse, strapping herself in, just as the ride was starting. 

Lilian let out a whoop of excitement pretending that she was racing her unicorn. Nicole loved her sister’s carefreeness, and soon joined in her race. They were commenting on their race, each going back and forth on who was winning, neither of them noticing that Waverly was watching them with a soft smile. But she wasn’t an observer for long. In true Lilian fashion the child brought Waverly into their game. It went on till the end of the ride, the results being Lilian in first, Waverly second, and Nicole last.

“How is it that I’m the oldest here and I still lost?” Nicole asked as they walked out the exit.

“Because I’m smaller and I can go faster on a horse than you.” Lilian said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Nicole asked almost scandalized by the notion. Lilian shrugged, not really caring how her sister took her words.

“I’m sure it's just all those hockey muscles that are weighing you down.” The redhead noticed that Waverly wasn’t able to look at her when she said that, but it was probably for the best, because Nicole wouldn’t have known how to respond to it anyway.

“Nicky,” came a voice not far off from where the girls were standing just outside the merry go round. 

“Mommy!” Lillian let go of her sister's hand and ran to a woman with short brown hair, standing next to Mr. Haught. 

“Hey there, Duck,” said Mrs. Haught picking up her youngest as she jumped into her arms. Continuing to walk over to where Nicole and Waverly still were.

“I’m not a duck I’m a tiger,” to emphasize her point Lilian made her hands into claws and let out a roar. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Tiger.” Everyone laughed giving Mrs. Haught a chance to notice the Earp in their midst of Haughts. “Waverly, it seems it was easier to find you then your aunt and uncle thought.”

Waverly looked at her quizzically and then Mrs. Haught explained to her that they had run into Gus and Curtis earlier while they were waiting on the contest results for the home grown tomatoes. 

“They invited a few of us to spend the evening with them later on at their place. We’ve all done the fair plenty of times, and though it still has its nostalgic charm we’re all getting old and frail.”

“I’d hardly call you old and frail, Mrs. Haught. I’ve seen you cuff Big Brody Gordon faster than a starving coyote scarfs down a steak, and that was just last week.”

The older Haught brushed off Waverly’s complement as though what she said was no big deal and for the Purgatory Deputy it wasn’t. Being a mother hadn’t slowed her down, if anything it made her a better cop since she was able to handle multiple chaos at once with more ease. 

“Does that mean we have to go home now?” asked Lillian with a small and disappointed look. She wasn’t the only Haught who was distraught by the turn of events. 

“Not at all, little Tiger. You,” Mrs. Haught booped the youngest on the nose. “Get to spend the rest of the evening with the Evans, and they said you can stay the night.”

The little Haught let out a yell of excitement, it wasn’t often that she spent the night away from home.

“And you young lady are in charge of making sure, Ms. Earp here gets home safely.” Mr. Haught tossed a set of keys to Nicole who’s hockey dexterity allowed her to catch them with ease. 

“Wait what?” asked a confused Waverly.

Mr. Haught explained that Gus and Curtis didn’t think she’d have much fun at the house what with a bunch of older folks there for the evening. And with Wynonna working the booth till late, they didn’t want to leave her stuck here without a ride. So they offered Nicole to drive her home, whenever she was ready to head out. 

“No sense in you both missing out on the fair. You two enjoy it. Nicky, just remember to be home at a decent hour alright.” He looked pointedly at his daughter.

Nicole nodded and her parents said their goodbyes before Waverly was able to really comprehend what was going on. By the time she was able to formulate words they were already out of earshot.

“So,” Nicole started. “What do you wanna do?”

“Uh…” Waverly looked over at the tall redhead. “You know, you don’t have to hang out with me just because your parents volun-told you to.” 

“What makes you think I don’t want to hang out with you?” Waverly was taken aback by the baffled expression on Nicole's face.

“I’m your best friend’s bratty baby sister?” The older girl was curious as to why the statement sounded more like a question.

“Ok, A; there are a lot of words to describe you, Waverly but bratty is not one of them,” she paused, smiling at the blushing Earp sister. “B; you may be Wynonna’s younger sister, but you are your own person. And C; if I didn’t want to spend time with you, I wouldn’t have invited you to go on the merry go round with Ian and me.”

“Technically, she invited me,” Waverly corrected teasingly.

With an exaggerated frown Nicole said, “Well if she hadn’t then I would have.”

They both shared a smile then discussed where they would be heading to next. Waverly seemed more partial to the rides so they hopped from ride to ride chatting as they waited in lines. Nicole soon figured out that Waverly was definitely amping up the damsel in distress act with the kids during the teacup ride. They’d gotten on the Swinging Pendulum of Doom, the Spinning Vortex, and the Speed Coaster and the younger Earp was nothing but giggles and smiles. Waverly Earp was without a doubt more than she seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else ever been volun-told to do something? Guess it kinda worked out for our chivalrous redhead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual Nicole and Waverly time. :)

It was only until after they had gotten on every ride at least twice that Nicole broached the subject of carnival games. It took a bit of convincing, but Nicole got Waverly to agree to go to the ring toss. Once they’d gotten there and the tickets were exchanged for rings, Nicole handed Waverly some so she could play as well. 

“You know these games are rigged right?” Waverly asked not really caring if the guy working the stand heard her or not. He was more content with drinking his Coke anyways, which seemed lighter in color and had a suspicious absence of fizz. 

“Probably, but it’s still fun to try.” Nicole tossed her first few rings before Waverly decided to participate. 

Though Nicole had started before Waverly, the brunette ran out of rings before the redhead. Nicole was on her second to last ring and managed to land a ring around the bottle’s neck, earning a prize. She did a fist pump causing the shorter girl to laugh at her confidence boost as she threw her last ring.

“I think that was your worst throw of all, Haught.” Waverly commented as she saw the final ring clink off the first row of bottles to the ground. 

“Hey at least I landed one, Earp.”

The absolutely “sober” game wrangler asked Nicole to choose a prize. It only took her a second to decide. The older gentleman pulled down the yellow emoji pillow with the thick rimmed black glasses and buck teeth and handed it to a smiling Nicole.

“Congratulations,” he said monotonically as the girls walked away.

After saying their thank you's, Waverly had to comment on Nicole’s choice.

“I seriously thought you were going to pick the unicorn,” eyeing the dimpled grin Nicole had. Though it seemed to fall at Waverly’s words.

“Did you want that one?” Nicole asked stopping in her tracks.

“No, I just was wondering why you picked that one,” she gestured at the yellow prize in her hands, though a bit confused about her question. 

“Why does it matter which one I want?” 

“Cause it’s for you,” Nicole held the emoji out to Waverly, with a timid smile.

“Oh.”

It took her a moment, but the young Earp took the gift with a smile, but not before asking why Nicole had picked that one for her.

“It reminds me of you,” Nicole didn’t look at her, instead keeping her eyes forward but not really paying attention to where she was going. “You know, cute and a-dork-able.”

Waverly didn’t notice the way Nicole’s cheeks heated up because she was too concerned with hiding the tint in her own cheeks.

Nicole took a calming breath, but it was in that breath that her senses were hijacked by the sweet scent of pie. Looking up she saw Ms. Fields’ booth was just ahead of them. She locked eyes with her former teacher who waved her over. With a grin, Nicole tugged Waverly along with her. 

The two girls smiled as they walked over to the other woman who was just finishing up a transaction of pie and tickets when they reached her. She bid the person goodbye and greeted the girls asking how they were enjoying the fair.

“Been mostly on the rides but hitting a few of the games now,” Nicole answered.

“And winning a few prizes too?” the English teacher inquired looking down at Waverly’s yellow pillow.

“Just a bit of luck on the ring toss.” Ms. Fields smiled at the way Nicole tried to brush off the little achievement.

“Luck or not, you still won. And speaking of winning, you earned yourself a free pie, Missy.”

After a bit of back and forth of whether Nicole would take the pie, she finally agreed to taking a slice of apple pie. While she went to get it, she asked Waverly what she’d like but she, too, politely declined.

“Oh, don’t tell me we’re going to have to dance around this again?” Ms. Fields asked.

Waverly smiled bashfully, but she insisted she was okay without pie. Seeing that both women were not going to back down, Nicole offered a compromise. 

“How about Waverly and I share mine?”

The older woman pondered it a moment before she agreed. 

“But you make sure she eats some now, Nicole.”

The redhead nodded. They spoke for a few moments before a line started forming again for Ms. Fields’ pies. Picking up her piece, Nicole and Waverly waved at their former teacher heading in no particular direction.

Nicole had immediately dug into her pie, savoring the sweet taste of caramelized apples with a dash of cinnamon. After her first bite she cut off a piece and offered it to Waverly

“I’m good, thanks.”

Waverly tried not to laugh as Nicole’s shoulders dramatically sagged and her bottom lip jutted out. 

“I told, Ms. Fields that we’d share.”

“I didn’t tell you to tell her that.” Waverly said. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, but still held out the piece to Waverly as they continued walking. Their walking turned into a speed walk, as the shorter girl tried to evade the pie. It didn’t take long for it to become a chase, weaving through and around the stalls. They were both laughing and teasing each other darting around people as they went. The end came when Waverly accidentally backed herself to a wall, making it very easy for Nicole to trap her. They were both out of breath from running, but their smiles were still there. 

The redhead stalked up close to Waverly with a mock serious face, the pie still magically in her hands. She held a forkful up to Waverly who shook her head slightly in negative. 

“Open,” Nicole commanded softly. 

She was almost sure that Waverly was going to turn it down again, but noticed her bite her lower lip, a habit Nicole knew Waverly did when she was thinking. Slowly her lips parted leaning forward slightly towards the fork. Watching the brunette eat pie should not have been so mesmerizing, but from this close Nicole could see the greenish flakes in her soft brown eyes. The strange mixture of colors made them into pools of paint that were being mixed but never fully blending together. Her floral scented perfume was so very Waverly. Subtle but encompassing once you’ve noticed it. 

As she pulled back, Nicole gaze fell to her mouth as Waverly licked her lips. Blinking out of her trance Nicole noticed that Waverly was watching her watch her. For a moment she could have sworn Waverly’s eyes darted down to her own lips, but she wouldn’t know since it was at that moment that someone cleared their throat. 

Both girls jumped at the sound and noticed that wall they were leaning against belonged to a booth, specifically the cheerleading booth. The person who had interrupted their maybe moment, happened to be Katherine Fields.

“Hey there, Kat,” the redhead said moving towards the front of the booth, needing to put some distance between herself and Waverly. 

“Finally made it to my booth huh, Haught?” The head cheerleader was trying to hide her smirk as she watched her fellow rainbow friend try to act as though she hadn’t almost been caught trying to steal a kiss.

“I did promise your aunt I would.” Nicole may not have noticed the Waverly furrowed her brow at the statement, but Katherine did.

The booth itself appeared to be the same as the hockey booth, save for the giant canvas behind them that had balloons pinned to it. The other two cheerleaders were helping other people who were throwing darts at the board trying to hit the unpopped balloons. There were a few that had already been hit, if the dribbling paint and tattered rubber were anything to go by. .

“Well, aren't you just a gentlewoman,” the raven haired girl leaned closer to Nicole brushing her fingertips across the hand Nicole had placed on the booth counter, all the while keeping an eye on Waverly’s reaction. She was not disappointed to see that Waverly was doing a crappy job of hiding her jealousy of the closeness between her and the redhead. Nicole for her part wasn’t phased by Katherine’s flirtatious behavior. 

“She is,” Waverly held up the stuffed emoji, “she won me this.”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck bashfully as Waverly showed off the yellow pillow.

“Oh, that’s just adorable,” Katherine said. “Well since she won you a prize it’s only fair that you win her one, Earp.”

“You don’t have to do that, Waves.” Nicole interjected, though it seemed pointless since the younger girl was already handing over some tickets for the darts.

“Alright so the point of the game is to obviously hit the balloons, but the trick is you only win a prize if you hit one with paint in it. No paint no prize.” Katherine explained. “One paint balloon gets you a free slice of my aunt’s pie, though looks like you already had some” both Waverly and Nicole noticed how the raven haired girl’s eyes darted between the two of them coyly. Pushing forwards she continued, “two gets you a gift certificate to the Mama’s Diner; and three gets you a movie night bucket that has two movie tickets, candy, popcorn and a bunch of other goodies.”

Waverly only nodded, her focus going to the balloon covered canvas. Taking aim she threw her first dart which popped a red balloon that oozed out blue paint.

“Nice shot, Waves.” Nicole said excitedly.

Another pop and dribbling paint hit the canvas once more. Both Katherine and Nicole were impressed that she managed to get another paint balloon, but they were really taken by surprise when the last dart also ended up covered in blue. With a content sigh Waverly looked away from the new blotches on the canvas to find both girls gawking at her. 

“What?’

Katherine was the one to recover first. 

“How did you know which ones had paint?” The cheerleader figured Waverly would be able to hit the balloons no problem seeing as Gus worked at Shorty’s meaning the Earp sisters spend most of their time there. 

“The balloons are different,” the answer seemed so simple that it seemed almost too easy.

Waverly noticed that Nicole was still looking at her slightly puzzled but also impressed so she explained. 

“The balloons with paint are a little darker than the balloons with water. That and it looks like you guys were trying to spell, ‘Go Devils’.”

Upon further inspection Nicole could actually see the slight color difference and that some of the balloons that were already popped looked to be forming a “G” at the other end of the canvas.

“Haught damn, your girl’s good,” Katherine said turning away from the two.

Nicole meant to correct the head cheerleader but she had walked to the back to get Waverly’s prize and probably wouldn’t have heard her.

“Guess you’ll have a movie night already planned out.” The redhead looked over to the shorter girl who was smiling at her bashfully. 

“Guess so,” Nicole paused watching as Waverly looked down at her feet. “But, you know, it is a pair of movie tickets and there’s only me.” Waverly lifted her head. “Maybe you’d like to go with me?”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it’d be fun.” Nicole’s dimpled grin must have sealed the deal because Waverly agreed just as Katherine was coming back with the movie night basket. She gave them an exaggerated thank you for playing making them both laugh, though Waverly was a bit hesitant to.

“You guys, gonna stay for the fireworks? They should be starting soon.” Katherine asked.

The other two looked at each other questioningly, neither knowing if the other would want to stay much longer since it was getting late and Mr. Haught didn’t want them out too late.

“Maybe, we’ll see,” Nicole answered with a shrug. “Catch you later, Kat?”

“Of course, Haughtie.” Katherine sent her a flirtatious wink, trying not to laugh at the scrunched up face Waverly was making. “Bye, Waverly.”

The young Earp gave her a tight lipped smile that was noticeably forced as the two walked away. They were both silent for a while, before Nicole suggested they head to the car to drop off their stuff.

“We don’t have to leave yet, but I didn’t know if you wanted to carry your a-dorkable pillow around.” Waverly blushed at Nicole’s teasing but agreed to heading to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Kudo and Comments always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, thanks for following this rewrite. It means so much to me that people have responded so positively to it. I've started another story called Role Reversal that stars bad Nicole and a mostly classic Waverly. Very different from Kissing Booth but still set in high school. Feel free to take a gander :)

“So is Katherine your girlfriend?” 

The question wasn’t one Nicole hadn’t heard before, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t curious as to why Waverly wanted to know.

“Planning on making a move on her, Earp?”

“What? No….” her jumpiness made Waverly even more adorable that she was already in her fuzzy boots. “I was just wondering. You two just seemed really… chummy back there is all.”

Waverly watched Nicole shrug and explain that they were just friends.

“The cheer squad is at all the hockey games so we see each other a lot, but she’s just a friend.”

“Didn’t know friends flirted so much,” Waverly mumbled to herself so Nicole couldn’t hear her. The topic was dropped at they continued to the car. 

Upon reaching the car they were setting their stuff down, when Nicole notice Waverly shivering and rubbing her arms.

“Are you cold?” came the joking question.

“No, I’m good,” Waverly tried to wave it off, but a small breeze had her covered in goosebumps a second later. “Ok, maybe a little.” 

A soft rumble of laughter left Nicole as she pulled out a blanket from behind the trucks bench, wrapping Waverly into a little cocoon. 

“How about we hang out here for a bit, just till you get warm?”

“But what about the fireworks?” 

“You wanna watch the fireworks?”

“They’re the best part of the fair.” Waverly answered excitedly.

Using quick thinking, Nicole pulled out another blanket from the back of the seats and headed towards the bed of the truck.

“How many blankets do you have back there?” 

Pulling down the hatch and climbing up, Nicole answered, 

“Well our last name may be Haught, but Lillian freezes almost as easy as you.”

The brunette’s jaw dropped in mock offense, but she took Nicole’s offered hand to climb up after her. After extending the blanket Nicole settle down and patted the spot next to her. Waverly plopped down and hugged her yellow pillow that she brought with her instead of leaving in the cabin of the car.

“What?” she asked when she caught Nicole grinning mischievously at her. 

Shaking her head Nicole told her that she looked cute all bundled up hugging her pillow. 

“And the finishing touch,” snatching the beanie off her own head, she tugged it down onto Waverly’s head completing the cocoon look. “Now you look like you’re ready to build a snowman, or binge watch Christmas movies.”

Chuckling together they lay on their backs, watching the sky for any signs that the fireworks were going to start. They were in silence for a few minutes before Waverly broke it.

“Nicole?” a soft hum came in response, “Do you think I could have pulled off being Daphne?” 

Quickly remembering their conversation about Halloween costumes, Nicole answers honestly,

“I don’t really think that look would’ve worked for you, Waves.”

Waverly let out a forced laugh, “Right, not pretty enough.” 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that Waves.” 

Nicole looked over at the younger girl, and was met with her sad brown eyes. 

“I just always saw Daphne as the ditzy damsel in distress. And you’re neither of those things.” She sent her a gentle smile hoping to get her to do the same. 

She did, but it didn’t reach Waverly's eyes. “Velma’s smarter, more resourceful, braver and she’s a planner. Just like you. And if we’re looking at their live action portrayals I’d say Velma was much more attractive than Daphne.” 

That got Waverly to let out a short laugh. “That’s not to bash on a fellow redhead, but Velma, and I’m being completely honest here.”

“Of course you are,” Waverly interjected.

The older girl shook her head but continued. 

“Velma was rocking the glasses and turtleneck. Very attractive if you ask me.” Nicole turned on her side to look completely at Waverly. 

“So do I think you could have pulled off being Daphne? No. But,” there seemed to be something flickering in the caramel colored eyes that Nicole couldn’t look away from, what it was she couldn’t say. “You would have made one hell of a Velma.” 

They spend a few moments looking at each other, before Nicole moved to lay on her back again to look up at the stars.

Oh crap, what did I just do, thought the redhead. 

She didn’t have much time to mull things over, since not a minute passed when she felt the girl next to her sit up. Worried, she sat up as well, reaching out to place a hand on Waverly’s shoulder.

“Waves, are you…”

The question was quickly forgotten when Nicole realized that Waverly had pushed her onto her back with their mouths pressed firmly together. The way Waverly kissed in Nicole’s imagination was very different to how she kissed in real life. For one she was much more eager and demanding. She wasn’t exactly being gentle, but she wasn’t being rough either. The best way to describe it would be, it felt like when Waverly was scolding her and Wynonna for getting drunk at the Homestead when Gus wasn’t home. She’d been pissed and looked as though she were a few seconds from grabbing Uncle Curtis’s shotgun. But she cared. She cared when she was yelling at them about how stupid they were being; she cared when she decided not to rat them out; and she cared when she nursed their hangovers in the morning. Though she did wake them up with her music blasting and opening the curtains to be blinded by the light.

So if Nicole had done something wrong and this was how Waverly decided to reprimand her, she was not complaining in the least. Their bodies were pressed close together with Waverly hovering above her. One hand cradled Nicole’s face, her thumb brushing against her cheekbone, while the other was by her head keeping her propped up. Long brown trestles cloaked them from the world around them, making it easier to get lost in the moment. A moment the redhead was surely enjoying as she kissed Waverly back.

Her lips were smooth as they moved across her own leaving a lingering taste of strawberry flavored chapstick. Nicole couldn’t help but smile at that.

“What?” Waverly asked, having to pull back since it was hard to kiss with her partner was grinning so hard her dimples were on display.

“You’re wearing chapstick.”

“Oh?” 

Immediately the brunette brought her hand to her lips, rubbing at them trying to take off offending cosmetic. 

Nicole pulled her hand away replacing it with her lips. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it wasn’t a short one either. 

“That’s a good thing, Waves.” She said after detaching their mouths. “After having to kiss the chapped lips of Purgatory’s young male population, your’s are a breath of fresh air. Well, strawberry flavored air.” 

They both laughed at the lousy joke. The chuckling subsided leaving them both to just gaze at each other smiles still plastered on their faces. Neither wanted to break their little bubble, but Nicole had a burning question that she had to ask before she got her hopes up. Tucking a lock behind young Earp’s ear Nicole ventured forward.

“Hey Waves.”

The younger girl’s voice was hesitant and quiet,

“Yeah?”

“If you’re Velma, who do I get to be?”

The question threw Waverly off and she told the redhead as much, but didn’t bother to move from her position above her. 

“Well in the show Velma doesn’t really have a romantic interest, unless you count Patrick from the second movie.” Waverly’s brow scrunched up in confusion, but she had to giggle at the other girl’s dorkiness, but that didn’t stop Nicole from pushing on with her question. “I guess I could just be Scooby, everyone loves him right?””

“You’d dress up as Scooby?” Waverly asked not really being able to see the tall girl dressed as the famous Great Dane. 

“I’d dress up like anyone,” the eldest Haught sibling sat up bringing Waverly with her. “As long as I get to dress up with you.”

Brushing their noses together, Nicole leaned in pecking the strawberry flavored lips again. Able to distract the brunette for a second, Nicole flipped them so now she was the one hovering over the now shocked Waverly. The dimpled smirk made her breath hitch, but after a deep breath Waverly buried her hand in the short red hair and pulled her down for a sweet kiss. This was the kind of kiss that Waverly thought only ever happened in movies, and with how things were playing out it almost felt like she was in one. The only thing missing was the cliche background, like pouring rain or a large booming audience cheering for them. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Waverly noticed a light coming from behind Nicole. Slowly opening her eyes, but not daring to stop kissing the girl above her, she was able to find the source of the light. Now it was her smile that broke their kisses. 

“What?” Nicole asked when she noticed Waverly was distracted from their activities.

“Looks like we’re missing the fireworks.” 

At her words, Nicole became aware of the booming sound of the lights illuminating the night sky above them. She gave them a quick glance before turning back to look at the girl beneath her who was awestruck but the exploding colors.

“I like my view better.”

Waverly’s eyes trained back to Nicole’s, her cheeks tinting pink at the compliment. 

“You’re a dork, you know that?”

“No I didn’t,” Waverly smiled at Nicole’s faux pondering face, “but thanks for telling me.”

She shook her head as she kissed away the smirk Nicole wore. After a short makeout session, Nicole moved off the younger girl and lay on her back again, this time bringing Waverly flush against her side. With the smaller girl’s head tucked under her chin, Nicole played with the baby hairs at the base of Waverly’s neck enjoying their softness and the warmth of her skin.

“Hey, Nicole?”

“Hmm?”

“What if we dressed up as Ron and Hermione?” Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the little nerd she was cradling in her side. 

“As much as I think you’d make a great Hermione, Ron’s kind of a scaredy cat.”

Nicole could feel Waverly’s jaw drop against her chest at her comment. 

“He helped take on Voldemort. How is he a scaredy cat?”

“Waves, his boggit is a spider.”

“That thing was huge!” she argued back looking up to see Nicole shrug. “Ok, fine.”

There was a moment of silence before Nicole threw out an idea. 

“What if we were Bill and Fleur?”

“I couldn’t be Daphine but you’d want me to dress as Fleur Delacour?” Waverly asked quizzically.

“Hey, Fleur was the Triwizard Champion for her school, she worked at Gringotts, stayed with Bill even after he was bitten by Greyback, and helped during the war by housing the trio.”

“She still got trapped by the vines in the last task.”

“And Ron got stuck in Devil Snare,” Nicole countered. Waverly scrunched up her nose, knowing Nicole had a point there. With a slight huff she went back to her spot nestled on Nicole’s chest. 

“Besides,” Nicole started. “She’s part Veela and if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were too with the way you’re able to charm people in this town.”

That got Waverly to smile. Looking up she was met with soft brown orbs gazing back at her. 

“Looks like you’re going to be another Weasley for Halloween.”

“A bad ass curse breaker whose paired with a Veela? I think I’m good with that.” Waverly smiled at her.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, you’ve kinda said that already.”

“It’s worth repeating.”

With a chaste kiss placed on Waverly’s forehead, Nicole settled back pulling her in closer, watching the last few fireworks being shot off. It had been a long day, with much of it filled with annoying boys and some miscommunication, but it had a much better ending than she had anticipated. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you all like the ending? Would love your feedback and as always I'm very grateful and appreciative of your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that Kudos and if you have some feedback its always appreciated. There are multiple chapters and I’ll be posting them as I finish editing.


End file.
